1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key holders. More particularly, this invention pertains to a key holder that is especially adapted to facilitate the ready location of keys in a purse, backpack, briefcase or like bag.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A common and popular type of purse or like bag has a top that includes at least a region that is upwardly open in use. Often this type of bag is rather deep, permitting the owner-user to store a variety of items. Further, such depth is generally considered' fashionable. A known drawback of the above-described purse or like bag configuration resides in the difficulty of readily retrieving keys, or a group thereof gathered on a key chain, from'its interior. This can lead to the frustration of the owner-user and to others. For example, the difficulty of locating car keys at the bottom of a purse can cause significant delay in vacating a parking space.